The evolution of the Internet and developments in mobile computing have made available many communication modalities to the users. Email communications have gained popularity for personal and business communications. In the business arena, email systems are extensively used not only to exchange documents, but also for advertising products and services to consumers. With their speeds, ease in simultaneous communication with large volume of clients and in facilitating generation of instantaneous business, advertisements through email systems provide great advantages when compared to traditional print and media advertisements. This has resulted in email users receiving large volume of email from many senders.